Bikini Bottom In Peril
by ainmals1
Summary: Spongebob has returned. But this time Plankton has taken over Bikini Bottom and needs the PowerPuff teens help to team up with Mermaid Man, Barnacle Man, and the other sea creatures to stop him.


**Hello my dear readers, here is my next PowerPuff story. Today Spongebob has returned, but this time he needs The PowerPuff teens help. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Bikini Bottom In Peril

The teenagers were playing hide and seek until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Burnner.

He flew down the stairs and answered the door.

"Spongebob, what are you doing here?" Burnner asked.

"Well I heard your babysitters got married and now you live with them," said Spongebob.

Burnner let Spongebob in.

"Oh hi Spongebob, how is Bikini Bottom?" Binky asked.

"I have a message for you guys, you need to come back to Bikini Bottom, Plankton is planning to take over it," said Spongebob.

The teens gasped at their friend's message, they never met Plankton before but they heard he was bad news. Sure they have faced villains for up above where they were from, but this time it's underwater. Since they had to fight underwater and not on land they knew they had to go get their suits and air helmets for them to breathe and protect them from any harm. Sandy needed to do that for herself anyway.

* * *

"We need our suits and air helmets," said Booster.

The teenagers put on their suits and air helmets.

"We're ready Spongebob," said Blossom.

They went down to Bikini Bottom.

"Oh good you're here," said Mr. Krabs when he saw them.

"And ya'll have grown," said Sandy.

"Meow," said Gray, "you're teenagers now," said Squidward.

"That's right, the last time you saw us were were five," said Baxter.

"Yeah, and you guys got older too," said Buttercup.

"You were? Oh yeah that's right," said Patrick.

"So what does this Plankton character look like?" Boomy asked.

"He's 2 inches tall," said Spongebob.

"He's green with one eye," said Sandy.

"and he's my rival who's always after me recipe," said Mr. Krabs.

"He shouldn't be so hard to beat," said Bubbles.

"I think we need Mermaid Man and Barnacle Man," said Beauster.

"Yeah but are still alive?" Beauty asked.

"Yeah, they are still alive," said Squidward.

"THE EVIL!" Mermaid Man's voice said.

"Hello again PowerPuffs," said Barnacle Boy.

the PowerPuffs saw the two elderly superheroes not too far away from them, they couldn't really believe that these two men were still alive as they were pretty old and would be more like mentors than actual superheroes, but they still needed their help despite their their appearance as if they lost their sight or hearing.

* * *

"Hello Barnacle Man," said Buster.

"Hello Mermaid Man," said Banners.

"Hello kids, my you have grown," said Mermaid Man.

"Besides us having a fight with Plankton," said Bam-bam.

"Could you guys help us?" Bamby asked.

"Sure we will," said Mermaid Man.

"Okay, will you help us too?" Barnacle Boy asked the others.

"Sure," said Spongebob.

"I'm in," said Patrick.

"Count me in," said Sandy.

"I will do it this time," said Mr. Krabs,

"I guess I'll do it too," said Squidward.

Everyone put their hands, paws, and claws, on each other giving them the signal that they will work as a team to defeat Plankton. The last time The PowerPuffs went down to Bikini Bottom there weren't any villains for them to fight, now that they met Plankton of course they needed to fight someone like him. He might be only two inches tall, but they have heard he was very powerful and evil. He had been after Mr. Krabs recipe for the Krusty Krabs for years, so they knew they must stop him.

* * *

Spongebob put on his Quickster outfit, Patrick put on his Alastic Waste Band outfit, Sandy put on her Misappear outfit, Squidward but on his Captain Megma outfit, Mermaid Man gave Mr. Krabs a blue super hero costume that can make him use water gun.

"Okay everyone, let's beat Plankton," said Blaster.

The gang found Plankton using a giant robot.

"Why isn't it the Bikini Bottom nerds, the lame superheroes, and teenagers," said Plankton.

"So you're Plankton, you are the only character down here we never met," said Bliss.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Benster.

"And the PowerPuff Girls," said Bloomy.

"Aw isn't that cute, you guys asked teenage punks to help you," said Plankton.

"Their superheroes," said Sandy.

"They have super powers," said Spongebob.

"Let's just fight this guy already," said Barnacle Boy.

Mr. Krabs used his water guy on the giant robot.

"Do you like wind?" Bridger asked.

"If you do, get wild," said Bridget.

They used their powers on Plankton's robot.

"Is grey your color? If it is," Beatie inquired.

"Have some grey clouds that can rain," said Benny.

They used grey clouds on Plankton.

"Wanna be hypnotized," said Burnner.

"Look into our eyes," said Binky.

They hypnotized Plankton.

"Ice breath Blossom," said Booster.

"Yeah it will cool him off," said Blossom.

They used ice breath on Plankton.

"Time to warm you up," said Squidward, the volcano on his head exploded and lava fell on Plankton's robot.

"I wanna give it a try," said Patrick, he stretched his arms and grabbed the foot of the robot.

"I'll make him dizzy," said Spongebob, he ran really fast that Plankton got dizzy.

"My turn," said Sandy, she turned invisible grabbed the foot of Plankton's robot and broke it.

"Can we beat up this guy now?" Baxter asked.

"Yeah, and send him to Chum Bucket," said Buttercup.

Everyone nodded, the PowerPuffs beat up Plankton and send him back to the Chum Bucket.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CURSE YOU POWERPUFF TWERPS AND YOUR FRIENDS, ow." Plankton yelled.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us stop Plankton kids," said Mermaid Man.

"No problem he was easy," said Boomy.

"Yeah, he was no match for us," said Bubbles.

"We better get going," said Beauster.

"Our work here is done," said Beauty.

"But you will see us again," said Buster.

"Our guardians are expecting to be back now," said Banners.

"By Sandy you handled Plankton really good," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah being invisible is cool," said Bamby.

"Bye sweet friends," said Sandy.

"Bye Spongebob and Patrick," said Blaster.

"Being quick and stretched is awesome," said Bliss.

"Bye smart friends," said Spongebob and Patrick.

"bye Squidward that superhero costume was great," said Benster.

"So was the lava, and volcano," said Bloomy.

"Bye tough friends," said Squidward.

The teenagers went back to Townsville.

"That was fun," said Bridger.

"It was easy," said Bridget.

"I wanna have snack," said Beatie.

"A snack sounds great I'm hungry," said Benny.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah I know that Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy would be dead, but in the final story Spongebob and the other characters mention they will be.**


End file.
